


Not Quite There...

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Alexa Bliss was on her way home from work when she keeps getting approached.





	

"You sure?" The stranger in the vehicle said to me, Alexa Bliss, as I walked alone in a vacant area. "Yeah." I said, trying my hardest not to think of any scary movies. Afterwards, the middle aged man frowned, but soon after went on his way. So, I quickly started walking once again, but this time I was approached by a southern man (Bray Wyatt) who appeared to be in some sort of hurry, "Do you have the time?" I was quickly asked, which then sent chills down my spine when I noticed that he already had a watch on him. "Yeah... it's 9:32 PM." I said, just trying to keep things moving; hoping that he doesn't know that I know what he knows. "Thanks." He casually said, as he walked away from me. So, then I started walking even faster, but was instantly pulled back by the hook of a long rope. "Gotcha!" He screamed, roughly dragging me across the ground. "Stop!" I yelled back, but to no avail. He then tied me up against the nearest rock, twisting it the tightest he possibly could with his bare hands, so I wouldn't dare be able to escape myself out from it. He then laughed hysterically as I kept begging him to free me with tears rolling down my face in horror. Minutes later, he decided that he had enough fun for one day, so he simply just walked away... never to be seen again. Now here I am today, day 3 going on day 4, still waiting patiently for someone, anyone to rescue me from this barley living nightmare, which so happens to be a slow death that's not half as painful to go through physically as it is mentally...

**Author's Note:**

> yooo! :D please add kudos, comments and bookmarks to this super short story! <3


End file.
